


Homework

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Sakura is trying to get her work done, but her mind is elsewhere
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 28





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Syaoran and Sakura are high school students in this fic

Completing assignments on time was not something Sakura was known for. In the past, she would without a doubt have a pile of unfinished homework just before it was supposed to be due. This was especially true during the short summer months they had. 

She had decided now that she was a high school student that she wasn’t going to do that anymore. But that required being at the school library after school, staying as late as the school would allow.

She’d ask her friends at times if they could join her if they weren’t already busy with other school activities. Maybe even Syaoran if he wasn’t busy with his soccer club. 

Today, however, was one of those days where she was by herself sitting alone by the windows. 

As she stares a particularly hard math problem, her mind drifts to Syaoran. She had asked him today but he just sadly shook his head, saying he had a practice that afternoon. He excelled in Math and English, two subjects she did not. There was once a time she had hoped Syaoran would join a club back in middle school but now it seemed to be working against her. 

Sakura sighs, tapping her pencil against her papers and lifting her head to gaze out the window.

“I thought you were supposed to be doing your work, Sakura.” A familiar voice teases.

Sakura turns her head, gasping in surprise. “Syaoran-Kun!” She blinks in confusion. “Wait, didn’t you say you had practice?”

Syaoran nods as he sits down next to her. “I did, it ended an hour ago. I came to check on you.” 

Sakura smiles, blushing a bit. He was so sweet. “Well now that you’re here, I have a question..” She points to the math problem, gazing up at him hopefully.

Syaoran pulls the paper toward him, studying the problem she pointed out. Sakura studies him as he does, noticing how the sunset was turning his brown hair almost golden brown...

An ache in her chest forms as if missing him even though he was right next to her. They barely saw each other nowadays with so many responsibilities. They still saw one another at school, but it was always so brief. They had to be paying attention to the teachers, to the school work, to those around them.

The ache grows and Sakura is desperate to make it go away. She pulls at Syaoran’s tie, and he gazes up at her in surprise and opens his mouth to say something. That is until she tugs him close to her, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Syaoran’s face lights up in a reddish hue. He’s a bit confused but decides it doesn’t matter as he pushes his lips against hers lifting his other hand to place against her cheek.

Sakura breaks the kiss, blushing heavily. “I-I’m sorry Syaoran. I just..I’ve missed you..”

“What do you mean, Sakura? You see me all the time.”

Sakura shakes her head. “I know but we don’t get a lot of time alone.... and seeing you beside me, right here with just the two of us I wanted..”

Syaoran’s eyes filled with understanding. He knows what she means. He smiles tenderly, his thumb brushing at her skin. “I’ve felt that way too, Sakura.”

Sakura’s green eyes sparkle. “Really?”

“Really.” He nods. 

“Can.. Can I kiss you again?” Sakura asks hopefully. 

“Let me..” Syaoran replies before leaning in, kissing her. 

It was a while before they got back to the math problems, but honestly, Sakura didn’t mind making an exception.


End file.
